Trolley Wood
by sentences-of-yours
Summary: SONGFIC. Bella's thoughts/feelings after Edward leaves her and before she started hanging out with Jacob. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight

**Trolley Wood**

Bella laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were void of any emotion and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days. Actually, she didn't sleep for days. After Edward left her in the forest that day, she couldn't sleep. Not without being reminded of him again. She heard him humming her lullaby. She felt the security of his arms wrapped around her as she drifted to sleep. She spent all her time, replaying all their memories in her head, hoping to feel a drop of happiness, hoping to fill the emptiness in her heart. Bella glanced out the window. It was sunny out. The sky was clear, which was rare for Forks. She heard birds chirping outside and the occasional chatter from people who passed by.

_Out one day  
Walking one day  
Out one day  
With you, hallelujah  
We found a wood with trolleys on wheels  
Rolling all around the hills  
Hallelujah  
_

Suddenly, Bella was reminded of the time he took her to the meadow, _their _meadow. It was the first time she had ever seen him in the sunlight and he looked absolutely beautiful, just like an angel. _Her_ angel. She remembered the time they had spent together in the meadow. It was pure perfection. Paradise. Bella knew. She knew it was just too perfect to last. But she let herself get attached anyway.

_  
And just as soon it had slipped into  
The sleepy dusk and it's not very likely  
That we'll see it a, we'll see it a-again_

If she had known that she'd end up like this one day then she would've stayed away from Edward. She would've kept her distance and been happy. She wouldn't have been so dependent on him for her happiness. And now, as she lay there in her bed, staring at the ceiling that glowed white from the sunlight, reminding her again of Edward, she wondered if she would ever be happy again. Bella suddenly felt angered with Alice. Some best friend. She had the ability to see the future yet she didn't warn her about Edward's plan to break up with her and leave her in the dust without a second thought.

_Out one day  
Walking one day  
Out one day  
With you, hallelujah  
We found a wood, we un-found a wood and then  
And then we cried, "Oh No"  
And, please tell me will we ever find it again?  
In the depths of Trolley Wood  
Do trolleys still drive?_

And Edward. The stupid vampire who was a century old. The one with the dazzling smile, the soft velvety voice, the God-like body. The one who had saved her on countless occasions. The one she had fallen in love with. The one who told her that she was _his_ life now. If she was his life then why did he leave her? Didn't he realize he was _her_ whole life too? Bella felt tears forming in her eyes again, for the fifth time that morning.

_  
Gone for the day to the Trolley Wood  
I've gone for the day to the Trolley Wood  
The Trolley Wood is taking me away_

Taking a deep breath, Bella rolled onto her side to stare out the window. She saw her reflection in the glass. This is what she had become: an empty shell, soulless. Because he had taken her soul with him. She wanted her life back. The one she had before she got so tangled up with the Cullen family. She remembered when she used to hang out with Angela in Port Angeles. Now, Angela didn't even speak to her in school.

_  
Out one day  
Walking one day  
Out one day  
With you, hallelujah  
We found a wood, we un-found a wood and then  
And then we cried, "Oh No"  
And, please tell me will we ever find it again?  
In the depths of Trolley Wood  
Do trolleys still drive?_

A knock suddenly sounded at her door. "Bella?" Charlie's voice was soft. But even so, to Bella, it seemed as if he was in some other dimension or as if she were underwater. "Bella, you need to come eat something. You haven't eaten in days." She heard the door open and felt the bed sink a little as Charlie sat down. "Bella. I know that it hurts. This was exactly how I felt when your mother left me."

"Will it ever stop hurting, Dad?" She whispered, her gaze never leaving the window. He leaned over her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"It takes a while. But eventually it will stop hurting. But you need to let yourself heal. Locking yourself in your room all day isn't the way to do it. Call a friend. Go out. Have fun. You're still young and as cliché as it sounds, there are other fish in the sea." Charlie took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, Bella, I know I haven't exactly been the best dad in the world. I'm always gone fishing with Billy or at work. But I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it…I mean, I'm not your mother. But I'll listen." He got up to leave the room.

"Dad," Bella called, still remaining in the same position. He stopped in the doorframe and turned around.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thanks for being there for me." Bella heard the door shut and footsteps fading away.

_Gone for the day to the Trolley Wood  
I've gone for the day to the Trolley Wood  
I've gone for the day to the Trolley Wood  
The Trolley Wood is taking me away_

After laying there for a few more minutes, Bella decided that Charlie was right. She needed to get over Edward and move on with her life. Bella suddenly felt tired. It was as if the decision to let Edward go was the key to her finally getting sleep. As she slept, memories of Edward played through her head, as if it were the last time she'd ever think about him.

_Out one day  
Walking one day  
Out one day  
With you, hallelujah_

A/N: The song is Trolley Wood by Eisley. It's my new favorite! : Listen to it! It's wicked pretty!


End file.
